


Treat You Better

by Bunabelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rinth gets cucked the movie!, Syn and Rinth belong to Kichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunabelle/pseuds/Bunabelle
Summary: Fire and Ice were never meant to get along, especially when it came to love.





	Treat You Better

Her eye twitched as she watched his scaled hand climb further up the paler girl's thigh, whispering what she could only imagine to be something very lewd in her ear, making a laugh rise up from her throat. Syn was by all means pissed off at the moment. It wasn't the first time Rinth had gotten a partner, one he would be overly touchy with for Syn's liking, but much to Syn's horror, it was one she had cared for deeply for a long time now.

Melody.

To make matters worse, Syn had invited Melody over to spend time with HER, but just like with everything else in her life, Rinth had to go and fuck that up. 

Noticing his hand slip under her skirt, the line was crossed and the taller girl moved quickly, pulling Melody close, resting her head on her chest as she grabbed Rinth's arm tightly. She ignored the initial burn she felt as she caused his arm to freeze up in a solid block of ice, shooting equally as icy daggers with the glare she was giving him. 

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her."

Rinth's expression went from anger to horror to a sudden realization within a matter of seconds. While he was by no means the smartest of the group, there was no one who doubted that, he knew jealousy when he saw it. Syn had frozen him and beaten him to a bloody pulp many times before but never over him touching his own partner. Melody, on the other hand, seemed confused by Syn's sudden reaction, though her face was burning up at being so close to Syn, hearing her heartbeat was making a sense of calmness wash over her though. 

Knowing Syn's romantic interest in his partner didn't help Rinth's anger one bit though, in fact, it made it much worse. "Are you really trying to fuckin' tell me not to touch my own girlfriend?!"

"I'm telling you not to defile her, pervert." An unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

"Keh, I didn't hear her fuckin' complaining. In fact, I'm quite sure I heard the oppos-" He couldn't even finish the sentence before her fist connected with his jaw, causing him to yelp and blood to trickle from his mouth. "Finish that sentence and I'll end your life." She seethed with fury as her hand gripped his shirt collar, ready to send an ice-covered fist right through his skull. 

With his tail quite literally between his legs, Rinth left the room, grumbling and rubbing his cheeks as he went off to search for Kokutan to complain and cry to. Melody, who was still kind of in shock, made a move to follow after Rinth and make sure Rinth wasn't too hurt before she felt a cold hand grab her wrist. Syn would be damned if she'd let that coward take her away for a second time tonight. A soft squeak left the albino's lips as her back crashed against the couch, eyes widening as Syn crawled over her, pinning her tiny wrists above her head with a single hand.

"I fear that I've been less than honest with you about my feelings towards you. Words are... seeming to fail me at the moment but I think I know how I can show how I feel about you none-the-less." Before Melody could question what she meant, she felt the softness of the other girl's lips against her own. If she wasn't completely red before, she was now. Something chilly and wet sliding down her face made her jump in surprise. Was she crying? No.

It was Syn. 

"I just can't stand to see his hands on you nor see him make you laugh without letting you know about this. He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful or intelligent as you." She released her grip to brush a few stray white hair's from the other's face, cradling her cheek lovingly soon after. Syn always hated to cry, it was weak and something someone like Rinth would do. Her emotions were just seeming to get the best of her today, weren't they?

"Dummy, it took you long enough to finally say it." Confusion spread on her face as Melody's arms wrapped around her neck before it was her turn to be shocked. 

Melody was kissing her back. She returned her feelings after all.

As much as Rinth was furious right now, he had to admit, watching two of his objects of affection make-out was lighting a fire deep within him. That being, he could only stand at the door and watch through the crack of it like the creep he was.


End file.
